South African War
Background: Political The South African War was a conflict fought between Transvaal and Natal. Transvaal declared war on Natal at 12:11AM on May 26, 2007 - in an attempt to consolidate on their recent territorial expansion in southern Africa as a result of success during the Congo War. As well, Afrikaner national aggressiveness played a factor as right-wing elements within the Transvaal government wished to keep the hated Zulus in their place. As the war progressed, the Republic of Dresden, The Hideout Nation, and Tehdinaglo became involved in the war in supporting roles due to various military and political agreements in existence with the two major warring combatants. Background: The Congo War MAY.24 to MAY.27 Transvaal declared war on the Republic of Congo at twenty minutes to midnight on May 24, 2007. After an opening barrage of cruise missiles followed by bombing runs which destroyed 41 units of infrastructure, Transvaal ground troops invaded but were held off in two defeats which resulted in over 1273 soldier casualties and the loss of 52 tanks. Transvaal launched a second round of attacks in their offensive early next morning on May 25. The opening missile barrage and bomber strikes destroyed 52 units of infrastructure. The situation on the ground was stalemated as both nations gained one victory each in the two battles which followed. Transvaal casualties were 787 soldiers and 132 tanks. Enemy casualties to this point amounted to 1210 dead and 166 destroyed tanks. On May 26, Day 3 of the Congo offensive, with Congolese forces still remaining on the defensive and refusing to counterattack, Transvaal secured two victories during the ground fighting although taking heavier casualties; 839 dead Transvalers to 581 dead Congolese. Transvaal Lugmag bombers and missile barrages accounted for 90 units of infrastructure devastation. To concentrate the Transvaal Krygsmagte (Armed Forces) against the dangerous situation which had subsequently developed in the south against Natal, at 1:06PM Transvaal announced a ceasefire and issued a diplomatic note to the Republic of Congo sounding them out for a peace treaty. Republic of Congo and Transvaal signed a peace treaty at 5:09AM to end the Congo War. Although militarily a victory for Transvaal, the Transvaal Krygsmagte regarded it a hollow victory on account of the bloody quagmire taking place south in Natal. Campaign Map for the Congo War Battle of Ladysmith FIRST BATTLE OF LADYSMITH (MAY.26) The opening missile and bomber attacks leveled 80 units of infrastructure. The ground warfare became a stalemate as both sides gained 1 victory in the two battles. Natal casualties were 971 soldiers and 54 tanks while Transvaler losses were 709 soldiers and 137 tanks. SECOND BATTLE OF LADYSMITH (MAY.26) Natal forces counterattacked just after 11:00AM. Transvaal suffered 2 defeats and saw itself pushed back 48 miles – 27 miles beyond its initial advance from the First Battle of Ladysmith. Natal casualties were 1318 soldiers and 2 tanks while Transvaal suffered 2065 soldiers and 69 tanks killed. Campaign Map for Battle of Ladysmith Transvaal intelligence agents then discovered that Natal had received foreign aid ($424,960) and 461 soldiers from The Hideout Nation as its leader Corpgus proclaimed “The British are coming!” Battle of Mooirivier BATTLE OF MOOIRIVIER (MAY.27) Natal makes the first strike and the Transvaal Krygsmagte is depleted enough to cause riots to break out in Pretoria. Prime Minister van der Byl’s government collapses as the nations descends into anarchy. General Cruywagen ignores the situation at home as he redirects forces assigned for the Congo front and commits all new reinforcements into launching two risky, suicidal counterattacks. Despite the heavy losses, Transvaal secures two victories and batters its opponent down to one-third of Transvaal’s remaining ground force. Transvaal’s war dead for the day is 2049 soldiers killed in action while Natal loses 3029 soldiers and 100 tanks. The front line areas are devastated from bombers and missiles as Transvaal destroys 100 units of enemy infra while seeing 68 of its own destroyed. The front is now located approximately 38 miles inside Transvaal territory. Battle of Mtubatuba & Dresden intervention DRESDENSE VRYWILLINGERS (DVW) – BATTLE OF MTUBATUBA (MAY.27) The Republic of Dresden came to the assistance of Transvaal and declared war on Natal at 3:19PM on May.27. Nikanor dispatched the Dresdense Vrywillingers (Dresden Volunteers) to southern Africa. During the Battle of Mtubatuba, Dresden missile launchers destroyed 20 units of infrastructure before commencing with ground operations. Natal casualties were 581 soldiers while DVW loses were 677 soldiers and 21 tanks as well as advancing almost 11 miles from their starting position on the front. Republic of Dresden and Natal then signed a peace treaty after Natal’s ally The Hideout Nation declared war on Dresden. CAMPAIGN MAP as of May.27 - Transvaal troops in red, Dresden Volunteers in green'' Battle of Willowgrange ''BATTLE OF WILLOWGRANGE (MAY.28) Transvaal regrouped and attacked at Willowgrange, advancing 10 miles to retake Mooirivier after a small scale skirmish which saw 142 Transvaal casualties and 46 Natal dead. Transvaal's home front On May 26, Brigadier-General Paul Cruywagen complained to Staatspresident Botha, severely criticizing about the overall handling of the war by Prime Minister Riaan van der Byl and the high losses being sustained by the Transvaal Krygsmagte from fighting a pointless two-front war. Cruywagen claimed it was van der Byl’s own personal agenda of racial aggressiveness towards the Africans combined with his arrogant self-confidence which had really sparked the war. State President Botha replied that the brigadier was often too quick to panic whenever the army faced obstacles, however he nevertheless instructed Annetjie van Matteus, Transvaal’s foreign minister, to send a diplomatic message to the Republic of Congo to enquire about a peace treaty. A cease fire against the Republic of Congo was then ordered by Brigadier-General Cruywagen. The civilian death total is 629 killed during the Battles for Ladysmith and 621 at the Battle of Mooirivier. Nationwide rioting breaks out in Tranvsaal on May 27 over recent losses from the Battle of Mooirivier and the government was thrown into anarchy. Prime Minister van der Byl’s government collapsed and martial law declared by General Cruywagen. Battle of Beacon Hill BATTLE OF BEACON HILL On the morning of May 28, at 7:26AM, the Natal missile barrage began raining down on Transvaal troop positions around Beacon Hill, around 10 miles north of Mooirivier. Transvaal losses 1783 soldiers and 4 tanks while 812 casualties are inflicted on the attackers as well as destroying 1 tank during the defense but are forced to retreat 45 miles to Colenso. Battle of Maputo & Black Monday BATTLE OF MAPUTO The Hideout Nation declared war on Transvaal at 8:23 AM and landed troops near Maputo in occupied-Mozambique. Transvaal losses defending against the amphibious assault were 388 soldiers dead; The Hideout Nation (THN) losses are 241 soldiers dead and 43 tanks lost. Transvaal loses 59 units of infrastructure during the destruction of Maputo; THN advances 41 miles inland from the Mozambican coast but still falls just short of taking Maputo. During a THN bombing raid over Maputo, Flight Commander Rik Jansens (Commander of the Transvaal Lugmag) was shot down and killed while flying his P-51 Mustang during an intercept mission. BLACK MONDAY The collective defeats suffered by Transvaal on May 28, 2007 became known as Swart-Mandag - which is Afrikaans for "Black Monday". '''''May 28 - Campaign Map: Natal offensive at Beacon Hill Negotiations for peace At 1:58PM on May 28, 2007 the Transvaal Foreign Office formally issued peace offers to both Natal and The Hideout Nation, however dialogue did not begin until after Canadian terrorists from Tehdinaglo declared war at just after 8:00PM that evening and launched two cruise missiles into the heart of downtown Pretoria. of Transvaal and Seydlitz of Natal after signing the Colenso Accords]] Negotiations between Transvaal, Natal, and The Hideout Nation resulted in a cease fire and the hammering out of an agreement for Transvaal to pay $600,000 rand in reparations as well as a mutual non-aggression agreement promising no future acts of aggression against Natal – essentially Transvaal recognition of Natal independence in South Africa. Transvaal was offered reparations for destroyed infrastructure from the Canadian terrorist attack but turns the offer down. On the morning of May 29, 2007 Staatspresident Botha met with Natal representatives at Colenso and signed the Transvaal-Natal Peace Treaty (or the Colenso Accords) at 8:09AM. Additional peace treaties were signed in the following hour with The Hideout Nation and Tehdinaglo. The South African War officially ended at 8:50 AM. During the peace-signing ceremony, Natal agreed to reduce reparations; Transvaal offered $425,000 rand in compensation. As a result of the Natal victory, the South African War is also sometimes referred to as the Natal War of Independence. Category:Wars Category:Transvaal Category:Transvaal history